


soft.

by jaeminhyung (asscoups)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, a major fluff, i love renmin sigh, its just renmin snuggling, renjun is soft for nana bcs who doesn't right?, the title is basically the content of this short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asscoups/pseuds/jaeminhyung
Summary: another day in renmin's daily life.





	soft.

**Author's Note:**

> hey i wrote this bcs i am bored and to train my writing skills
> 
> oh, and to spread my propaganda that jaemin is always a small spoon
> 
> as usual it's not beta-ed so forgive me if there's any error
> 
> i hope you enjoy!!

renjun is reading his texts in the living room with a small blanket laid over his lap when he hears the bedroom door creaks open. he looks up, a smile reaching his lips when he sees jaemin. the said male was standing at the threshold in his cute fluffy pink socks, a contrast to his silver colored shirt and black shorts. renjun made a mental note to buy more pink items for his boyfriend. jaemin looks cute in that color.

 

"you woke up early," he comments. jaemin usually wakes up at 11 am or 12 pm with earliest being 10 am during the weekends, and that makes renjun wonder. what made jaemin woke up this early?

 

"you are not there," jaemin mumbles as he sits on the couch beside renjun. renjun chuckles in response and runs his fingers through jaemin's soft brown hair. it is obvious that his boyfriend is still sleepy.

 

"do you want breakfast?" renjun offers, putting down his phone on the coffee table. jaemin shakes his head and leans it against renjun's shoulders. "i wanna cuddle," he says, hugging renjun's arm like a pillow.

 

renjun looks at jaemin and let out a small laugh. "okay, nana," he ruffles jaemin's hair and kisses his hair. whatever jaemin wants, jaemin gets. huang renjun is truly whipped for him.

 

the two adjust their position and they both lie on the couch together, legs tangled and arms wrapped around each other. god bless their decision to buy a spacious couch a few months ago when they went to the furniture shop. if they bought a smaller couch, renjun was sure that they would fall.

 

jaemin moves closer to renjun, if that was possible since they were practically pressed against each other, and rests his head on renjun's chest. "feeling comfy?" renjun asks, laughing as he felt jaemin's hair tickling his neck when the latter nodded. renjun looks down and smiles, resting his arm over jaemin's waist.

 

with jaemin in his arms, renjun is in a state of bliss. he would never admit to anyone that he actually enjoys being the bigger spoon since everyone always expects jaemin to be that due to his taller figure. but no, it was the opposite. plus, jaemin likes to be babied so that's another win for him.

 

renjun raises an arm and grabs the blanket near his feet. as the blanket is small and can only cover a person, renjun decides to give the blanket to his sleepy jaemin. he covers jaemin with the said blue colored cloth and makes sure jaemin is properly covered. jaemin refused, telling renjun that he will be fine without a blanket and renjun should use the blanket for himself, but renjun insisted. he knew that the younger likes everything warmer than normal.

 

"i love you, injunie" jaemin mumbles sleepily before drifting into his dreamland, soft snores leaving his mouth not long after. renjun smiles. he runs his thumb over jaemin's soft cheeks before he plants a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead.

 

"i love you too, nana," he replies back and closes his eyes as well.

 

a nap will never hurt, especially when he has his boyfriend, his sugarpie, his whole world, snuggled against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> give me kudos and comments, lovelies
> 
> should i make this a series? tell me what do you want me to write if you have a request for a short renmin drabble uwu


End file.
